White Ghost
White Ghost (ワイト・ゴースト) is a main character of Iridescence. She is considered to be the strongest Magical Girl and the first. While not much is known about her, she often is believed to be an alien. She is commonly just called "White". Bio Appearance Going by Mika's comment in Episode 09, White's appearance has changed over the time and used to be different in the past. Right now, White has got white hair of which a part is style into twintails. Several diamonds seem to be attached to her hair but are only visible if they reflect sunlight or White is shown in a close-up. She wears a headband with diamonds as well. White wears a white t-shirt that dosn't cover her shoulders. The shirt is white and sightly frilly. Over the shirt, she wears a marine blue vest which is longer than the shirt. She wears a skirt with several layers. The upper layer is silver and covers almost the whole skirt. Only in the front, the other white layers with golden pattern are visible. The skirt has got three of those. The larger, silver part reaches her knees. White wears white boots with silver soles and golden laces. She wears a silver ring and her eyes show a star pattern. Personality White is a sincere, young woman who believes in her ideals. She is willing to aid anyone, even if they're criminals. Despite seeming to belive in the good of humanity, she isn't naive. She only trusts a few chosen and likes to keep herself as a mystery. She isn't a fan of talking a lot if it's not to help people and doesn't stop for small talk. In those terms, White almost appears cold; she isn't willing to stop for such "useless" things. In Episode 10, her casual self seems to be more relaxed and she tends to comment sarcastically; for example, onto the question of how she is doing, she replies that she is doing "ghostly". Background Almost nothing is known about White; she is believed to live in Japan though. Powers White is described to be the strongest and oldest magical girl on Earth. She has been longer active than anyone else. She is very fast and usually doesn't even need magic to destroy Nekroma. She is strong and diffecult to distract. Since she is able to stay calm in almost any situation and thinks fast, she is able to find solutions in diffecult situations. As confirmed by Noire, White's powers aren't natural; they come from experience and her ambitions. However, the general public thinks of her as a prodigy in terms of magical girls. For an unknown reason, her appearances usually only last for a few minutes. Attacks White hasn't been seen using any attacks yet. Relationships * Honma Mika / Florality - Having saved her a year ago, White doesn't know her personally until Episode 09. * Ishiki Nijika / Iris - Having saved her a year ago, White doesn't know her personally until Episode 09. * Sachine Kanade / Musa - Having saved her a year ago, White doesn't know her personally until Episode 09. * Felicitas Blackstone / Noire - Going by their conversation in Episode 09, the two are likely friends and have fought together before. Noire describes White as someone, one could compare to being her mentor. * Hana - * Iro - * Oto - * Shimizu Nozomi - Having saved her a year ago, White doesn't know her personally until Episode 09 where Nozomi is one of the persons that she later rescues out of the destroyed building. * Aoi Sakura - Having saved her a year ago, White doesn't know her personally. * Ishimori Sakura - Having saved her a year ago, White doesn't know her personally. * Shirosora Yuugo - * Blanc Nuisana - White faces him first in Episode 09 in the series and beats them temporary. * Argente Nuisana - White faces her first in Episode 09 in the series and beats them temporary. Ethymology Her name, "White Ghost", is a reference to her appearance. Originally, White didn't show herself to humans unless they were in danger. However, they usually didn't remember their savivor's appearance and described her as a "young woman in white with superhuman strenght". Eventually, since no traces to her existance or identitiy were found, the media dubbed her "White Ghost". She started to use the name as well. Trivia * White Ghost is the only character in the series that didn't change (a lot) since the development's start. Category:User:Millyna Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Iridescence Category:Iridescence Characters